1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and algorithms related to the field of distributed error correction codes (DECC) which is covered in various areas such as information theory, coding theory and communication theory, with applications in computer science and telecommunication. In particular, the present disclosure presents a novel construction for DECC, which has an efficient decoding algorithm and therefore is feasible for practical deployment of DECC.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A purely random code construction for DECC is able to achieve a maximum communication throughput with high probability. However, the decoding complexity at the receiver is exponentially high, which is not acceptable in practical scenarios. The present disclosure addresses this problem by providing an efficient and practical implementation of DECC.